<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The path ahead is a slow one by catrasb00bwindow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078861">The path ahead is a slow one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrasb00bwindow/pseuds/catrasb00bwindow'>catrasb00bwindow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra Needs Therapy (She-Ra), Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pain, Suicide Attempt, They all need therapy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrasb00bwindow/pseuds/catrasb00bwindow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trigger Warning!! Death, Suicide</p><p>A What-If scenario: What if Adora dies at the heart? </p><p>This is just my drabble about the moments directly after Adora's death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Mermista (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra clung to Adora's body as if the tighter she held, the more life she could push into Adora. But Adora was gone. And there was nothing Catra could do.</p><p>She was still warm. Catra could feel the magic of the heart surging out of her. </p><p>Catra pulled Adora's head onto her lap. She pushed Adora's eyes shut and cried. Salty tears of grief falling from her eyes onto Adora's.</p><p>"I'm sorry...  I'm so sorry Adora..." Catra clung to Adora again. She didn't know how long she stayed there. It felt like days, weeks, months. She felt so numb. </p><p>Until she felt Melog's wet tongue lick her cheek. Melog could always bring Catra back to the present. But she still didn't move. Melog licked her cheek again, so Catra let go. She sat up and looked at Adora's limp body again. There was no life in her anymore. The body that was once so energetic was now just a limp husk. Catra started to cry again, but she still tried to stand. It was so difficult; her legs refused to do what she wanted. She dropped to the ground and wept. Melog nudged her again, so she stood up with Adora in her arms. Adora's body was so heavy, yet so delicate. Melog bent down so it was easier to climb on. Melog rode off, out of the crystal castle.</p>
<hr/><p>"Look!" Bow shouted. "There's Catra!" </p><p>Glimmer and Bow ran towards her, smiling. </p><p>Catra almost fell off Melog. She collapsed to the ground, Adora still in her arms. Bow and Glimmer stopped running. They stopped smiling. Glimmer reached her hand, but Catra batted it away, leaning further over Adora.</p><p>"Don't touch her!" She screamed, sobbing into Adora's chest. "The magic destroyed her! And it's my fault!"</p><p>Glimmer clapped a hand to her mouth and dropped to her knees. She couldn't do anything. Silent tears dripped to the ground. "She's..."</p><p>Catra screamed. Her loud, noisy sobs echoed throughout the valley. "Adora! Adora!" </p>
<hr/><p>Two weeks had passed since Adora's death. Catra had been seeing Adora in her dreams. It was always the same one; Catra was running towards Adora, but she could never catch up. </p><p>Catra decided that she had had enough. She got up earlier that anyone else. She walked all the way to Salineas. The place she had once destroyed.  She climbed up to the sea gate. She looked out the sunrise and laughed. A sickly, fake laugh. She laughed at the incredible turn of events that brought her here. She laughed at Adora's stupid hero-complex. And she laughed at how cruel the world was. She stepped off the edge.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING: this chapter has graphic descriptions of gore/wounds! read with caution!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mermista had been altered early in the morning that a body had been found in the in the water out side the sea-gate.</p><p>She didn’t think it would be anything too important, (not that this kind of thing wasn’t sad) so she went down after her morning coffee.</p><p>This wasn’t what she was expecting. Catra, lying on the beach, surrounded by guards. Her body was twisted at an unnatural angle, the right side of her face smashed, and her fur matted with blood. She looked at Mermista with half closed eyes, her tail dipped in the water. Every part of her was limp, her arms, her ears, her legs, her head... she tried to move, but it was clearly too difficult.</p><p>Mermista dropped to her knees. Catra had destroyed her kingdom; and she had dreamed of killing her for it, but seeing her like this now made Mermista sick to her stomach.</p><p>"Let me go..." Catra tried to say. Her voice came out quiet and cracked.</p><p>To survive a fall off the sea gate... it was a miracle. The sea gate was thousands of feet high, and there were rocks hidden under the water at the bottom.</p><p>A hand dropped on Mermista’s shoulder. She wasn’t sure who it was. "Shall we take her to Bright Moon, Princess?"</p><p>Mermista shook her head weekly. "Tell Queen Glimmer the news, but leave her in Salineas until she’s well enough to go,"</p><hr/><p>Mermista stood over Catra’s hospital bed. She had been cleaned and had surgery, but still looked fragile.</p><p>"Why are you doing this," Catra whispered. "I destroyed your kingdom,"</p><p>"Adora would have killed me if I just let you stay there." She looked away. "And we can’t loose you and Adora so close together,"</p><p>Catra sighed and looked away. Mermista sat down in a chair and put her head in her hands.</p><p>"I know how you feel," She said, not making eye contact with Catra.</p><p>"No you don’t,"</p><p>"I lost my father too the war. He was killed when Salineas was attacked,"</p><p>"I’m sorry..." Catra whispered. "I’m sorry you lost your father because of me. I’m sorry for everything. I know you won’t want to accept my apology, and I don’t want forgiveness for what I did, but I want you to know that I truly am sorry. I was in so much pain all my life, and I wanted everyone else to feel it too. I didn’t realise that it was real people’s lives,"</p><p>Mermista stood up abruptly. "I understand what you’re saying. But I don’t think I’ll ever be able to really forgive you for what you did." She left the room, leaving Catra alone again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know who needs to hear this, but committing suicide doesn't take the pain away, it gives it to someone else. </p><p>If you liked this (or didn't whatever) and want to read something similar, I would highly recommend "Dark on Me" by catrasredemption!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>